dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Jung Hye Sun
Profile *'Name:' 정혜선 / Jung Hye Sun (Jeong Hye Seon) *'Real name:' 정영자 / Jung Young Ja (Jeong Yeong Ja) *'Profession:' Actress *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Keijō, Japanese Korea (now Seoul, South Korea) *'Height:' 162cm *'Weight:' 62kg *'Blood type:' A *'Star sign:' Pisces *'Family:' Husband, 1 son and 2 daughters *'Talent agency:' Forest Entertainment TV Shows *Hide and Seek (MBC, 2018) *You Are Too Much (MBC, 2017) *Laurel Tree Tailors (KBS, 2016) *Beautiful Gong Shim (SBS, 2016) *Goodbye Mr. Black (MBC, 2016) *The Legend of the Witch (MBC, 2014) *Apgujeong Midnight Sun (MBC, 2014) *Temptation (SBS, 2014) *Only Love (SBS, 2014) *God's Gift - 14 Days (SBS, 2014) *Gold, Appear! (MBC, 2013) *Sincerity Moves Heaven (KBS1, 2013) *Hundred Year Inheritance (MBC, 2013) *My Love, Madame Butterfly (SBS, 2012) *Yellow Boots (tvN, 2012) *Feast of the Gods (MBC, 2012) *Man of Honor (KBS2, 2011) *My Love By My Side (SBS, 2011) *I Believed in Men (MBC, 2011) *Home Sweet Home (MBC, 2010) *King of Baking, Kim Tak Goo (KBS2, 2010) *Golden Fish (MBC, 2010) *Father's House (SBS, 2009) *Father's Place (SBS, 2009) *Assorted Gems (MBC, 2009) *Queen Seon Deok (MBC, 2009) *Green Coach (SBS, 2009) *Cinderella Man (MBC, 2009) *Aquarius (SBS, 2008) *Chunja's Happy Events (MBC, 2008) *Golden Bride (SBS, 2007) *Blue Fish (SBS, 2007) *By My Side (MBC, 2007) *Drama City Just 10 Minutes of Your Time (KBS2, 2006) *My Sister (MBC, 2006) *Love Can't Wait (MBC, 2006) *Dear Heaven (SBS, 2005) *Love Hymn (MBC, 2005) *Loveholic (KBS2, 2005) *Green Rose (SBS, 2005) *Tropical Nights in December (MBC, 2004) *Age of Heroes (MBC, 2004) *Lotus Flower Fairy (MBC, 2004) *Proposal (SBS, 2004) *Dae Jang Geum (MBC, 2003) *Perfect Love (SBS, 2003) *Escape From Unemployment (SBS, 2003) *Near to You (SBS, 2003) *Forever Love (MBC, 2003) *Drama City Song of Purple Star (KBS, 2003) *Drama City Looking For A Puppy (KBS, 2002) *Who's My Love (KBS2, 2002) *Stepmother (KBS1, 2001) *Picnic (MBC, 2001) *Third Coincidence (MBC, 2001) *Blue Mist (KBS2, 2001) *Morning Without Parting (SBS, 2001) *More Than Love (MBC, 2000) *Fireworks (SBS, 2000) *Huh Joon (MBC, 1999) *Letters Written on a Cloudy Day (SBS, 1998) *Woman Next Door (SBS, 1997) *Because I Really (KBS2, 1997) *Seven Spoons (MBC, 1996) *Koreiski (MBC, 1994) *Sons and Daughters (MBC, 1992) *Queen Inhyeon (MBC, 1988) *Love and Ambition (MBC, 1987) *The Imjin War (MBC, 1985) *The Ume Tree in the Midst of the Snow (MBC, 1984) Movies *Countdown (2011) *Goodbye Mom (2009) *Fly Penguin (2009) *Barbershop (2008) *Sorrow Even Up in Heaven (2007) *Solace (2006) *Ghost Mamma (1996) *Seoul Evita (1991) *The Woman Who Walks on Water (1990) *Hong Du-gae (1990) *Today's Women (1989) *Happiness Has Nothing to Do with Student Records (1989) *My Mellow Rose (1988) *Forget-Me-Nots (1987) *King Yeonsan (1987) *Five People (1987) *Jung-gwang's Nonsense (1986) *Lover (1982-South Korea) (1982) *Night of the Shaman (1982) *Painful Maturity (1980) *On the Night Train (1979) *A Woman Who Draws Cranes (1979) *The Forgiven Woman (1976) *Chun-ja's Love Story (1975) *Where Is the Light? (1975) *Sad San Francisco (1975) *A White Handkerchief (1974) *How Can I Forget? (1970) *Two Bigshots (1970) *One-Eyed Jack in Hong Kong (1970) *I'm Not a Translator (1968) Trivia *'Education:' Sudo Girls' High School External Links *Agency Profile *Profile (daum) *Profile (naver) *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActress